Narcissism
by Silarcta
Summary: There are several ways to use a clone, something Zexion is painfully aware of. Zexion/Zexion ONESHOT


Narcissism

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix/Disney.

Warning: This oneshot has absolutely no plot. Contains lemon. And that's about it. Clonecest.

Genre: Supernatural? The closest I can come.

Summary: There are several ways to use a clone, something Zexion is painfully aware of. Zexion/Zexion

History: I whipped this together for a friend who's been whining for (and deserves) some 66. It's quick, plotless and probably full of typos, but it was made with love.

* * *

"Well, look at you. Is it possible to be this perfect?"

A smirk crossed Zexion's lips as he advanced on the figure in front of him, but his words were met with an amused smile.

"…Your vanity challenge even mine," his clone said as explanation to his reaction, and flicked some strands of blue hair out of its face to offer his master a most inviting glance. They resembled each other like two drops of water, and yet one was master and one would always be servant.

Zexion's clones were usually created for battle, but he had never kept it a secret that their area of expertise could be extended beyond that. As late as yesterday Vexen had caught him sending his clones out to do all his chores, though the scientist had probably reacted more to the frilly aprons that Zexion had armoured them with than the bluenette's actual abuse of his clones, and abuse would be the word.

Zexion closed the gap between him and his clone and slid his arms around its waist as he brushed his lips against its. Even in the dim light of the laboratory he could see the sudden apprehensive expression on the other's face.

"Why can't we do this elsewhere?" the clone mumbled, glancing over at a door on the other side of the laboratory, beyond which a certain scientist slept, most likely with some flowery company. However Zexion simply placed a finger over his clone's lips, pecking the tip of its nose.

"Waking him would be half the fun, so shush."

The clone nodded slowly, though glanced away, a light blush crossing its cheeks. Zexion wondered how on earth one of his own clones could be this shy as he himself was pretty straightforward; then again it was usually quite enjoyable like that. He shrugged it off and pushed his fellow Zexion back against a surgery table, receiving a small squeak in return. He had no time for fooling around. Should Vexen wake up he would be in trouble, and very bad trouble at that. He quickly zipped down the clone's cloak, and pushed it down on a surgery table before sliding his hand down its chest before moving to straddle its shoulders. The clone let out a soft whine as one of its masters hands fisted up in its hair, yanking its head closer as he unzipped his own cloak as well.

"You know what to do," Zexion murmured as he opened his pants, then pressed the clone's face to his crotch. The clone spluttered something incoherently, its face burning bright red, but it knew it was either toughening up or be degraded to chores again so eventually it nuzzled against Zexion's groin, slipping its tongue out and snaking it in between the opened zip. It frowned a little at the taste, and then leaned in closer still, wrapping its tongue around the hardening flesh presented, having Zexion shudder in anticipation. It glanced up at him with those bright blue eyes, slowly running its tongue up the whole length, causing a wave of heat to wash over the other, eliciting a soft groan.

"Seems like I inherited your talent?" the clone said, smirking up at its master but quickly returned to the task at hand before it was slapped. It'd rather not insult his creator after all. Zexion simply snorted, tightening his hand in his clone's hair as if to signal he wanted more than a little tongue. The clone grinned up at him, then closed its lips around the head of the erection, sucking lightly at it with a content expression on its face, like a child enjoying a Popsicle during the warm summer days.

Its neck would probably hurt something horrible tomorrow, but as a clone it wasn't sure it would live to see that day at any rate, and so it leaned further forward to get more of Zexion into its mouth, swirling its tongue around the tip, enjoying that long drawn moan it received to the fullest.

Pleasing its master was after all its purpose, and by now Zexion was gasping softly, his hips rocking lightly back and forth against his clone's mouth, pushing himself further in. His clone would probably have some horrible bruises in the back of its throat later on, but at the moment it was far to distracted with the erection in its mouth to bother.

It was whimpering softly by now, wishing its master had removed its pants before forcing him into this. It was pure torture, and as it nuzzled into soft curls after deepthroating Zexion's member, its hips arched up again and again of their own accord, needing touch so desperately by now. Zexion however was now thrusting into its mouth, not about to give anything before he himself was sated, but that might happen soon as he was already leaking pre-cum into the clone's mouth, which was now lapping it up with hunger in its eyes. With hips bucking, a loud groan crawling its way up his throat, Zexion spilled into the Clone's mouth and threw his head back, his forehead damp with sweat. The Clone gasped in surprise, half of the cum missing, now dribbling down his cheek as he swallowed hard, chest heaving beneath its panting master.

There was a few minutes of silence as they both regained their breath, then Zexion pulled back a little, settling over his clone's knees. He grinned widely, almost cruelly as he looked over the form underneath him, limp, strained, panting harshly and with face stained. He cupped one of its sticky cheeks, leaning down to brush his lips against the clone's.

"Now, maybe that will teach you to keep your mouth shut," he murmured, one of his hands running through steel blue hair identical to his own, then he trailed his fingers down the clone's bare chest, his tongue leaving a small trail of saliva on the same way down.

The clone shuddered, crossing its arms over its chest. It was cold, and the wetness from Zexion's mouth proved to make his upper parts cold, his downer parts warmer. It arched his hips up to Zexion's hands, begging for touch.

"K-keep me warm," it whimpered, glancing up at Zexion with a light pout on those supple, stained lips. With a grin, Zexion let his hand rest right over the other's crotch, fingertips playing with the zip. After another whine he slowly began pulling it down, then popped the button open. He slid the leather down from his fellow Zexion's hips, and down, further still until they were completely off, and he threw them out of reach. The clone shivered, clearly not happy with the cold of the laboratory but it knew the drill, anything for its master.

It pouted once more, and spread its legs in a most inviting manner, slowly stroking one of those delicate legs against Zexion's side as it reached one hand down between its legs, fondling itself. Its nipples were already red and hard from the cold air, almost painfully.

"M-master," it breathed, chest heaving as it took a deep, shuddery breath, taking one of Zexion's hands and pressing it to its own arousal. Zexion leered down at the clone, giving it a light squeeze.

"Good to be free of those pesky clothes, isn't it?" he murmured. The clone mewled softly, squeezing Zexion's side gently with its knees in return.

"Did you remember the lube this time?" it murmured, letting go of its original, pulling its knees up to its chest to give Zexion a perfect view of its underside. The deep, blood red blush in the clone's cheeks came as no surprise, as it offered itself so willingly, muscles tensing just a little in anticipation as Zexion brushed one hand over its buttocks. It let out a soft whine as those expert hands kneaded its rear, sending a surge of warmth through its body. "Nnnh… master," it whimpered. "Please, hurry."

Zexion on the other hand was busy looking through his pockets. Soon he retrieved what he had been looking for, a small plastic tube. He emptied most of the contents into his hands, then proceeded to run his wet fingers over the clone's entrance, over its buttocks, and balls, making its underside slick, and dripping wet, having the clone pant like a cat in heat from the touch.

"M-master is too kind," it breathed, but by now it was growing impatient. Its hands were feeling over its own chest, fondling its own nipples, fingertips rubbing and pinching at the hard flesh, and it pressed its eyes shut, feeling small jolts of pleasure shoot down its spine.

Zexion was looking most pleased, one hand toying with his own member as he fingered the clone, as if to make sure the lubricant was smeared out in any place where it would feel good. Currently he was running his fingers over the clone's entrance. He grinned, most pleased as he received a sharp gasp after he slid his thumb into his creation. The clone writhed and gasped, tightening convulsively around the thumb, which slid further in without much friction at all

"O-oh, p-please," the clone whined. "I need… More! Need you!" it exclaimed, squirming against the table, even its buttocks tensing at the intruding finger. "Nnh, nnh!!"

It whined loudly as the thumb was pulled out, and wriggled against the table with small pants and huffs while watching Zexion undress.

"M-Master!" it hissed, spreading its legs further in invitation, sucking in shaky breaths. "H-hurry," it whined lowly, letting out another gasp as it felt Zexion ease himself between its legs, bare hips against its rear, stone hard erection pressing against its entrance.

"O-ooh, _yes_," it hissed softly, reaching around Zexion's back, scrabbling its nails across his skin leaving red welts when Zexion slowly began pushing himself into it. The clone squirmed and gasped loudly, rocking back down on its master with frequent moans and beads of sweat running down its forehead until finally, Zexion was fully sheathed, pressing the clone down against the table with his full weight, panting just a little.

There was a short pause, where the only thing that could be heard was the two's ragged breaths

"Z… Zexion, m-master," the clone whimpered softly, shifting a little underneath the other. It needed movement. _Now_.

And it didn't take long for Zexion to grant.

With a groan, he slammed into the clone, which cried out, clinging onto his shoulders as he picked up a quick pace, all the time leering down at the clone. He licked his lips, letting his hands grasp onto its hips to force him to meet his every thrusts. Its nails dug into Zexion's shoulders and it rolled its hips against him before letting one hand drop down to stroke its own neglected erection. It was already writhing in pleasure, near _mewling_ in desperation for more even as Zexion shoved in with all his might; groaning and throwing his head back to get the sweaty strands of hair out of his face.

The clone was struggling to keep itself under control, and had to bite hard down on the insides of its cheeks not to cry out. By now it could taste blood, and the corners of his eyes felt wet.

"Master… f-feels so good," it panted. Its voice was hoarse and thick, and it struggled with each word, trembling as it ran its fingers through Zexion's hair. "Need…"

Its voice trailed off into an incoherent, pleasured sound, and it had to bite down on its lip as Zexion shoved deep, deep into him, brushing against its prostate. It grabbed onto Zexion's shoulder, groaning a bit too loudly for what could be safe. However it couldn't care less right then, all that mattered was its master, buried deep inside him and stirring against his sweet spot, making him writhe in pleasure and need. Its nails were scraping against Zexion's shoulders now, digging into his skin, and it would probably leave a few rather obvious marks by the end of the evening, but Zexion kept pounding into it with low moans, and all was well.

Zexion seemed more than a little strained again already, and the pressure building was starting to turn painful once more, and he was drawing sharp, gaspy breaths for each time he shoved into the clone, which seemed to spread its legs further the closer it came, and considering it was already leaking all over its hand, that was most likely very close already. Its chest was heaving violently for each rattling breath it sucked in; its lips parted slightly, eyes half closed. Soon it wrapped its legs around Zexion's waist, trying to draw him even deeper than he already was, letting out a loud whimper as Zexion managed to hit that very spot, and it bit down on Zexion's shoulder not to cry out, resulting in a groan from Zexion.

Luckily for the clone, Zexion seemed unfazed and simply moved on, faster and more ferocious than ever, panting and wheezing, trembling all over as he too was closing in rather quickly.

He slammed into the clone one last time with a groan as he came, hitting the clone's prostate dead on, making it follow him with a loud cry.

The clone fell limp once their movement halted, and once again the only sound they could hear was that of their own panting. They lay there for a while, simply trying to regain their breath, until another sound caught their attention.

Both Zexion's eyes widened, as they realized it came from Vexen's room.

"Shit," Zexion muttered, rolling off the clone and picking his clothes up before dragging it through a dark portal with a grin. The evening had been a definite success.

* * *


End file.
